Sharing An Apartment: One
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: Kitty and Jubilee.  Best friends sharing an apartment. Both keeping a secret from the other. Kitty's secret involves her leaving, and Jubilee's secrets involve making Kitty stay. Read to find out what happens to the girl's friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution**

A/N: Okay, so we were playing this improv game in drama where two people pretend to be best friends sharing an apartment. Basically they both have a secret. The one friend's secret is forcing her to leave the apartment for whatever reason, and the other friend's secret involves making the friend stay. And they can't give away their secret, though they can give hints.

Anyways, we did a couple in scenes in class and I though they'd make really good stories, so here we are! I hope you like them.

So in this story Kitty's trying to leave but Jubilee want's her to stay.

**

* * *

**

****

Sharing an Apartment: One

"Okay great! So I'll see you later then... No, no! She doesn't suspect a thing... Oh wait! She's coming! I have to go. Bye!" Jubilee turned the phone off and ran across the kitchen.

She grabbed a bag lying on the table and pulled open a cupboard, throwing the bag inside.

"What's that?" Kitty asked, walking into the kitchen.

Jubilee jumped up, kicking the cupboard shut. "Nothing... just some groceries."

Kitty kind of nodded to herself. "Never mind. Have you see my paperwork?" She asked in a kind of flat, neutral tone.

"Um.." Jubilee looked around the room. "I think you left them in the other room."

"Okay, thanks." She looked at her watch. "I need to find them."

Jubilee's eyes widened. "Why? Are you going out?"

Kitty half shrugged. "In a few minutes. I have to fill them out." She left the kitchen and grabbed the paperwork before coming back into the kitchen, sitting at the table and filling them out.

"So... where you going?" Jubilee asked, opening the curtains at the window.

"Oh you know... just out..." Kitty answered half heartedly.

"Have you um... seen Lance recently?" Jubilee asked in an odd interested tone.

Kitty shrugged. "Not for about three days or something."

"I see..."

Kitty gathered her paperwork into a neat pile after checking her watch again. "Anyways-"

"You want some coffee?" Jubilee asked.

Kitty checked her watch once again. "I guess."

Soon Jubilee had coffee made and put a cup in front of Kitty and she too sat at the table. "So... how's life?"

Kitty shrugged, taking a sip. "Okay, I guess. What about you?"

"Oh, good, good." Jubilee answered quickly.

"Right." Kitty said slowly looking around the room. "Have you seen my folder?" Kitty asked suddenly.

Jubilee shook her head. "No. Why?" She said, trying not to sound too nosey.

Kitty didn't answer her. "I should really clean." She said in a distracted tone.

"No." Jubilee said with wide eyes, which soon shrunk again. "I mean, I like the apartment messy."

Kitty sighed and shook her head. "Yah, but it's easier to find things in a clean apartment."

"But I like the mess." Jubilee said, pushing her coffee cup off the table so it shattered on the floor.

Kitty looked at the mess then at Jubilee as though she was stupid. "What was that for?" She asked in annoyance.

"I like messes." Jubilee said for the third time.

Kitty shook her head and made a disbelieving noise. "Whatever. Can you at least clean it up?" She asked, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

"Yah, sure." Jubilee got up and grabbed a mop and began cleaning the mess. "So.. uh.. what do you need the folder for?"

Kitty shook her head. "Oh, nothing important. I just wanted to check something." She suddenly got a thoughtful look on her face. "I think it's my room..."

She began walking towards her bedroom door when Jubilee dropped the mop and ran in front of her.

"Wait, you don't want to go in there." Jubilee said, laughing nervously.

"Why not? It's my room!" Kitty asked in annoyance and disbelief.

"I'm um... repainting." Jubilee grinned.

"But look..." Kitty checked her watch. "I really need that folder."

"I'll get it for you." Jubilee went into Kitty's room, closing the door behind her.

Kitty sighed and went into the kitchen, reorganizing her papers.

Jubilee came back a minute later and put the folder on the table. "There you go."

"Thanks." Kitty picked it up and slid her papers inside of it. "Now I need to go."

"No you don't!" Jubilee said in a weird commanding tone. "Drink your coffee!"

Kitty gave her a blank look. "I finished."

Jubilee's eyes fell downcast. "Oh."

Kitty stood up. "Do you know where my sweater is?" Before Jubilee could answer, Kitty was talking again. "Whatever, I'll live without it. I'll clean and look for it when I get back."

"Where you going?" Jubilee asked, jumping up.

"Oh, you know... doctor's and stuff."

Jubilee gave Kitty a smile. "Can't you postpone the appointment? We haven't talked forever."

Kitty shook her head and said in a stern voice. "No, I really should go to it. Look, I'll only be gone for like, two hours. We can talk when I get home. Can you live without me for that long?" She asked in an exasperated voice.

Jubilee wrapped her arm around Kitty's shoulder and tried to steer her back to the table. "But we need to catch up!"

She forced Kitty into her seat and Jubilee took the seat opposite. Kitty just stared at Jubilee, her eyes boring into those of her friend's.

Jubilee gave a small cough. "So... How's Lance?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since like, Monday!" She stood up. "Now I seriously have to go or I'll be late!"

"Can't you at least stay until eight...ish?" Jubilee asked hopefully.

Kitty shook her head, picking up her folder.

Jubilee stood up slowly. "Just a second." She went to the other side of the kitchen and picked up the phone to dial a number. "Hi. Dr. Black? It's Jubilation Lee. I was just calling to tell you that Katherine Pryde will be unable to attend her doctor's appointment..."

"What? No!" Kitty lunged at Jubilee, snatching the phone out of her friend's hand. "Dr. Black? It's Kitty. I don't know what's gotten into Jubilee-" She sent a glare at Jubilee "-But I _will_ be coming to my appointment. Okay. Thanks." She put the phone on the table.

"What the Hell Jubilee?" She asked, anger showing on her usually soft face.

"What?" Jubilee asked, looking sincerely puzzled. "We haven't spoken for a long time and we're best friends! I just thought we could catch up! Are you telling me I'm not as important as your health?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I like being healthy!" Kitty shouted back. "Look, tomorrow's Saturday. We can hang out and go out shopping and everything else you like. Just please..."

She tried to get to the door, but Jubilee blocked her way. "But... I thought you were... seeing Lance tomorrow?" She made up on the spot.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Why are you so obsessed with Lance?" Kitty asked. "I'm not seeing him until Tuesday."

"Hey!" Jubilee snapped her fingers excitedly. "I just remembered something. He works at the same Governor building my mom works at! We should totally call them up and say hi!"

Kitty didn't have time to answer as Jubilee picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey Lance! It's Jubilee! You know, Kitty's best friend! Anyways, I saw you at the coffee shop earlier..."

Lance was saying something on the other end as Jubilee fell quiet. Kitty gave Jubilee a suspicious look.

"Yah I know!" Jubilee was laughing. "She really was a pretty blonde!"

"Blonde?" Kitty repeated, eyes widening.

"So, were her _lips_ nice and _smooth _like silk?" Jubilee asked, a smirk pasted on her face, eyes alight with revenge.

"Lips?!" Kitty screeched and grabbed the phone out of Jubilee's hand. "Lance? What the Hell is Jubilee talking about?" There was a pause. "What? I don't believe you!" Another pause. "That's it! I never want to see you again!"

She put the phone on the table, inhaling deeply a few times before rounding on Jubilee. "You knew! You knew and didn't say anything! Why not?! I thought we were best friends! I thought we didn't keep things from each other!"

Jubilee blinked a few times. "I was afraid you'd get hurt."

"I was going to find out anyway!" Kitty cried. "Why didn't you just tell me! I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other. I tell you everything, don't I? So why are you always keeping things from me!" Kitty looked on the verge of tears.

Jubilee sighed slowly. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm really sorry."

Kitty sighed and shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter anyways. Look, I seriously have to go now. I'll see you later." She picked up her folder.

"What's in the folder?" Jubilee asked, grabbing one end of the folder.

Kitty gave her a hard look. "It doesn't matter..."

Jubilee sighed in annoyance. "Look, five seconds ago you were chewing me out about keeping secrets from you. I told you my secret though didn't I? So what could possibly be so bad you couldn't tell me?"

Kitty sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you." She let go of the folder and Jubilee took it and opened it.

"What is all this?" Jubilee asked, eyes widening as she flipped though the many pages.

"I was just checking some things out and..." Kitty trailed off.

Jubilee held up a single paper to show Kitty. "What's this?" She asked, bottom lip quivering.

Kitty rubbed her forehead before looking at Jubilee with a sad look. "I was looking at some other apartments. It's nothing personal, just..." She trailed off.

Jubilee handed her folder back to Kitty. She turned and grabbed a tray of veggie's and dip off the counter and put it in Kitty's arms, a pained look on her face. "People are coming over at eight, you might need to prepare some other things. Have a fun party."

She turned and walked out of the apartment. The door barely swung close when Kitty dropped the tray. "Jubilee! Wait!" She cried, running out of the apartment after her.

The End

* * *

A/N: In case you didn't catch it, Kitty was leaving to go look at some other apartments. In the whole, she was going to move out because she couldn't stand some of Jubilee's habits.

Jubilee was trying to keep Kitty in the apartment, because she saw Kitty's boyfriend making out with a girl in Kitty's favourite coffee shop, so when Kitty was saying she was going out, Jubilee was afraid Kitty would go to the coffee shop. Also, she was trying to throw Kitty a surprise party and get it ready without Kitty realizing what was happening.

So I hope you liked it. If you didn't... well I'm sorry. Anyways I will be doing a second one. Look for it. Bye!


End file.
